Hivers
by Realgya
Summary: Petits drabbles d'hivers sur des amours qui font fondre comme neige au soleil.
1. Neapolitan Ice Cream

**Hivers**

* * *

 **Avertissement :** Blabla habituel comme quoi Shaman King ne m'appartient pas et que je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages

 **Note :** L'inspiration m'a un peu fuie pour les fêtes de Noël... Du coup pas de fictions cadeaux, mais quelques drabbles en rapport avec la saison. En espérant que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture et joyeux fêtes de fin d'année à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Neapolitan Ice Cream**

 **...**

 **L'hiver selon Jeanne**

— Vanille, réclame Tamao.

Jeanne s'empresse de la lui passer, puis regarde son amante monter la chantilly avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

— Lait.

Cette fois c'est Hao qui réclame. Et aussitôt Jeanne accourt.

— Tasse, demande-t-il ensuite.

Jeanne lui tend son mug blanc X-Charity et son compagnon y verse le chocolat chaud.

— C'est bon, indique Tamao.

Jeanne se hâte de lui apporter sa tasse remplie à ras bord pour avoir de la chantilly.

— Bonne dégustation, souffle Hao avec douceur.

— Merci, répond Jeanne, toute enjouée.

Et elle plonge la tête la première dans son chocolat viennois.

 **...**

 **L'hiver selon Tamao**

Une couverture. Immense. Cadeau de Jeanne. Mais Tamao ne s'en sert jamais.

Jeanne s'en sert. Et Jeanne sert de couverture à Tamao.

Elle est allongée sur le canapé, ses longs cheveux blancs étalés sur le kimono noir de son amante. Celle-ci prend soin de ne pas bouger, de peur de réveiller l'ange qui dort sur ses genoux.

Et son roi, en plus de veiller à ce que le feu ronflant dans la cheminée ne s'éteigne jamais, quitte le bras du canapé pour aller (ou pas, selon son humeur), lui chercher ce dont elle a besoin.

 **...**

 **L'hiver selon Hao**

Il s'est arrêté de neiger.

Sa reine oiseau chante, sa reine poisson danse. Puis se mettent en tête de faire un bonhomme de neige. L'invitent avec elles.

Jeanne le traîne par le bras avec son enthousiasme débordant, si bien qu'il ne voie pas Tamao, mal conseillée, préparer la jolie boule de neige qui vient s'écraser sur son visage. Elle n'en revient pas d'avoir visé juste ; Jeanne est scandalisée d'être accusée à tort ; l'histoire finit en ébats dans la neige.

Jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de forces, elles l'enlacent avec tendresse.


	2. Mint Chocolate Chip

**Chapitre 2 : Mint Chocolate Chip**

 **...**

 **L'hiver selon Horo-Horo**

La vitesse. Les sapins qui défilent à toute allure sur sa droite. Le dangereux précipice sur sa gauche. La poudreuse, délicieuse. Le vent qui siffle à ses oreilles. Rien qui ne peut l'arrêter. Kororo à ses côtés. Toujours.

Au loin, les sommets des montagnes, les falaises escarpées, la glace qui miroite au soleil. Au sol, les chalets enneigés, les fumées qui en sortent, les lumières de la ville.

Et en bas de la pente, Ren. Emmitouflé sous son écharpe jaune. Qui ne se doute de rien. Alors que lui a déjà prévu de l'éclabousser de neige.

 **...**

 **L'hiver selon Ren**

Un restaurant. Pas forcément classe avec les serveurs en costume, mais pas un bar non plus. Ni un troquet. Ni un bistro. Ni une cafétéria. Ni une brasserie. Ni une pizzeria. À la limite une auberge, une de celles chaleureuses dans lesquelles Horo-Horo aime bien le traîner. Idéalement un café-théâtre. Son partenaire y préfère les comédies, lui les tragédies, et aucun n'osera jamais avouer à l'autre qu'en fait les deux lui plaisent.

Un porte-manteau bien garni. Des nappes simples comme l'hiver. Le sourire béat de Horo-Horo avant que sa maladresse ne casse un verre.


	3. Rocky Road

**Chapitre 3 : Rocky Road**

 **...**

 **L'hiver selon Yoh**

— Ça fait quatre. C'est bien Maître Yoh, continuez, courage !

— Purée c'est pas facile quand même !

— C'est le cas de le dire…

Amidamaru se retourna quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Yoh, lui, ne leva pas les yeux de la pomme de terre qu'il était soigneusement en train d'éplucher.

— J'ai le fromage, annonça Anna.

Le samouraï s'éclipsa discrètement.

— Tu vas voir Anna, sourit largement Yoh, ça va être la meilleure raclette de toute notre vie.

Et comme ce serait une raclette aux chandelles, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

 **...**

 **L'hiver selon Anna**

— Tu veux que j'aille te chercher à boire ? proposa Yoh.

Anna ne répondit pas tout de suite, selon toute apparence absorbée par l'écran de télévision et le film qui s'y jouait, avec sapin, guirlandes de lumières, cadeaux brillants, pulls en laine et tout ce qui créait cette ambiance de Noël américaine qu'elle affectionnait.

— Non, lâcha-t-elle.

À son grand plaisir, Yoh vint s'assoir auprès d'elle. Alors seulement elle avisa le chapeau rouge à pompon blanc qu'il portait.

— C'est Manta qui me l'a offert, sourit-il. Il est rigolo, non ?


	4. Amaretto Ice Cream

**Chapitre 4 : Amaretto Ice Cream**

 **...**

 **L'hiver selon Canna**

Il faisait froid cette nuit-là. Assez froid pour que ce soient de maigres flocons qui chutent des nuages autour de Canna. Quand l'un d'eux touchait son manteau, il disparaissait aussitôt, ne laissant qu'une trace d'eau minuscule sur le blouson noir.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de cigarette pour tirer des nuages de vapeur, mais elle en avait quand même porté une à ses lèvres, pour se donner l'illusion de se tenir chaud.

— Vodka, lâcha Marco en sortant de la baraque contre laquelle elle était appuyée. Prends, ça réchauffe.

Elle ne se fit pas prier.

 **...**

 **L'hiver selon Marco**

La musique rythmée du jukebox, l'odeur entêtante d'alcool, les volutes de fumée qui montent au plafond, les lumières qui changent de couleur, les tables pleines à craquer, certaines chargées de marrons grillés, les rires gras, les jeux de cartes, le barman, la vodka au comptoir. Deux ou trois goulées de trop. La chaleur. Le bout de piste de danse auquel personne ne fait attention. La nuit et la neige de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. L'odeur de sapin. Le sourire figé d'un Père Noël en bois peint. Une danse indécente avec l'irrésistible Canna Bismark.


End file.
